


Busy Bee

by Xekstrin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven hours before the start of the new year, Weiss Schnee skips celebrations to catch up on work. Her girlfriend does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy Bee

It was seven hours before the end of the year and she was 110 lbs of raw, exposed nerves. Hypersensitive and jumpy, Weiss rushed past her classmates who trailed down the hallway towards the campus grounds, where the bonfire and the end of year celebrations would be held.

Hoping against hope that she didn’t come off as searingly agitated as she felt, she didn’t even have time to peck Ruby hello as she slammmed shut the door to their dorm room. She rushed to their desk to pull out her lap top.

Not at all dissuaded, Ruby followed after her with her hands behind her back and a beaming grin on her face. “Hello to you too, busy bee,” she said propping her chin on top of Weiss’ head to look at her smash out a wordy email. “I was just about to go get you.”

Fingers clacking and flying across the keys, Weiss only grunted in agreement, all of her attention on the screen. “Sorry Ruby,” she said, eyes trained on her words. “I need to send home my weekly letter to my parents before I head out to the party, as well as take care of a few other things I’ve been procrastinating on. Please, don’t wait for me.”

She couldn’t believe she forgot this. A cornerstone of her stay here at Beacon, her weekly status reports kept Father from storming down in a rage to see for himself that his hard won money was being put to good use. Tuition to Beacon wasn’t cheap; she didn’t pull out a loan like some of her classmates or get a scholarship like Ruby and Yang. She was an investment. If she didn’t display proof that she was paying him back, she would be a  _stagnant_ investment. There was nothing he put an end to quicker than those. 

Her eyes darted to the time on the corner of her screen. Five oclock. They wouldn’t light the bonfire until nine, and celebrations ended soon after midnight. Her father usually expected her report by seven, same time each week. She had time to finish this, and make it lengthy and interesting and above all not at all like she was spending every other evening wrapped up in Ruby’s arms, dreaming out loud with her about their hopes for the future. No doubt about it, she’d tell him everything he wanted to hear in the way he wanted to hear it. Then she could get back to her  _real_  life. She’d long since mastered the art of protecting what little personal space she had while still soothing his volatile temper.

But there were still other issues that needed doing  _now_ , and she didn’t have time to play around with Ruby until then.  _If_ she finished all her chores, she’d allow herself to go to the bonfire. Maybe. Till then, she would have to ignore her girlfriend’s antics. 

"Okay, but I just want you to know, I might have taken care of it all already?"

Her eyebrows twitched together at the second interruption. Normally, Ruby didn’t need a lot of prompting to leave her alone when she was writing her letters home. Weiss shrugged her off, beginning to get irritated for real now. “I noticed you cleaned Martenaster’s Dust chambers, yes. Thank you very much. But I really—”

Ruby slid a stack of papers across the desk. They hissed on the wood, rattling into place when she ungently jerked them closer. It was an essay, due the day after tomorrow. One she hadn’t written, but for all the world looked like she did. “Extra credit, done,” Ruby said proudly. 

Pausing to think, Weiss rattled out another line of pure fabrication to her father, trying her best not to grin. “You complete scoundrel. That’s not following Beacon’s strict standards of academic integrity, you know. But I still need to—”

"—Return all your overdue library books?" she suggested, nodding over to their bookshelf.  "Yep!"

Weiss paused again, fingers hovering over the keyboard. Glancing suspiciously at Ruby, she said, “And I suppose you didn’t just toss that big pile of dirty laundry into a closet and hoped I’d consider that ‘clean’?”

"Well, they’re all still in the laundry room dryer and need to be folded and stuff, but they’re clean."

"Hmm." That was a pretty low priority on her list, but laundry  _was_  one of the few chores all four of them detested. “Fine. But I still need to—”

"—polish your boots because we went trekking through the woods the other day instead of going with Yang and Blake to town like we said we would?"

Opening her mouth to retort, Weiss shut it just as quick. Turning her whole body to face Ruby now, she looked her up and down. “…Did you  _steal_  my to do list, Ruby Rose?”

Her eyes rolled. “You’re welcome? Now you have all your things settled before the new year, so can we pleeeease go to the bonfire together, Weiss?” With that last line, she scooted as far onto the chair as she could manage. Knees on the wood, she clasped her hands together in prayer, gunmetal eyes pleading. “Dad and Yang and I would have a bonfire just like this every year and I’ve always wanted to go to a bonfire with somebody I was dating because it was super duper romantic but you were being a huge procrastination queen all winter break so—”

Pulling her down by the front of her shirt, Weiss surprised her into silence with a kiss. When her lips were free, Ruby grinned down at her. “Yeah?” she said.

"Yes," Weiss agreed. "I’m almost done with this letter, but I promise that’ll be all I’ll do today other than you, so be patient for just a little bit."

Pumping her fist in the air, Ruby lept off her perch in a flush of rose petals. “Yes!” she said, the red waves floating around her only to dissipate before they hit the ground. Then she froze. “Wait, what was that other part?”

Not answering, Weiss just put her full attention back to the letter. Once she was done, she turned halfway in her seat to face Ruby again, holding her gaze as she hit ‘send’.

"Go lock the door."


End file.
